This invention is directed to a furniture component, in general, and an adjustable furniture component which retains a desired ornamental appearance, in particular.
There are many types of furniture known and manufactured throughout the world. Certain types of furniture are referred to as piers. These are, generally, upright pieces of furniture in the form of cabinets, book cases or the like. Often, two of more of these piers are joined together to form a so-called entertainment center. In these types of furniture, a mid-portion of the unit is open to receive a television set or the like.
However television sets, or other components to be mounted or arranged in the mid-portion of the furniture unit come in many sizes. With a pair of upright piers joined together by a fixed bridge, the mid-portion is fixed in size and configuration. Thus, the size of the component to be installed therein is also fixed and limited.
Likewise, with a fixed furniture unit, the dimensions thereof are fully determined. Thus, the positioning of such a fixed unit is limited to a particular place of location in a dwelling place. This fact limits the decorative flexibility of such a unit which is, typically, fairly expensive. Consequently, with these shortcomings, it is desirable to have an adjustable unit which maintains the beauty and style of a fixed unit.